


Exo- do.

by ZoraMV



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Aliens, Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Alien, Guerra intergalactica, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoraMV/pseuds/ZoraMV
Summary: “Ciento de miles de años de evolución le otorgaron al hombre la capacidad de mirar al cielo y, con curiosidad, preguntarse que había ahí. El miedo los cegó durante siglos y no fue hasta que los pioneros de la astronomía imaginaron un “Mas allá” cósmico que el hombre emprendió sus primeros pasos en un intento de comprender el universo que lo rodeaba, pero el cosmos es masivo e inacabable hasta donde se conoce y las fugaces mentes humanas, que van y vienen, no llegan a comprender la inmensidad que los rodea cuando esta se escapa de su capacidad para explicarse a sí mismos el todo con formulas y palabras. La historia del hombre, apenas un parpadeo en el calendario cósmico, no ha descubierto siquiera un cuarto de las virtudes del universo y aunque lo hicieran, los ojos de los humanos continuarían empeñándose con lagrimas cada vez que miran al cielo, asombrados por una inmensidad que les recuerda su propia insignificancia”Esas son las palabras que llegan a Steve cuando, pasados quince meses desde que se marchó, mira al cielo nocturno con su telescopio. Detrás de él, Cruinne parece ladrar con melancolía y él solo busca ansioso señales de un objeto volador no identificado que guste irrumpir en su propiedad.





	Exo- do.

Supercúmulo de Virgo, Vía Láctea, brazo de Orión.

 

 

Los pasos rápidos y los pasos de la criatura se han marcado con facilidad en el metal blando por el calor. Conforme corría, la ruidosa alarma y los gritos de sus compañeros menguaban. El color rojo de la alarma que pinta las paredes y parpadea, confunde a su cerebro y se tropieza un par de veces antes de tomar el control total y avanzar hasta la habitación.

Visualizar la puerta de la habitación a través del pasillo cuando esta es una explosión sacúdela con fuerza, las luces se apagan momentáneamente y se tocan hasta la puerta, rogando en su mente "Que funcione, por favor, que responda" Digita temblando el patrón numérico necesario para abrir la puerta y suspender en agradecimiento cuando esta se desliza hacia un lado.

También se encuentra en el centro de un altar, se encuentra el talismán de vibranium con gema que ilumina en blanco toda la habitación. Debes escalar un poco entre otras cosas para llegar a ella. Cuando la nave es atacada. La nave se inicia a través de los altavoces.

La mayoría de las naves individuales han salido y defendido a la nodriza del ataque, pocas quedan en buen estado y pasa desesperado de una persona que busca volar. Un enorme trozo de escombro se ha filtrado por alguna de las escotillas. Se ve funcional, sin muchos rasguños y con todas sus partes. En una emergencia no se puede ser caprichoso, toma esta nave sin pensarlo. Su largo cuerpo apenas entra y debe encorvarse para llegar a los controles.

La entrada al salón es destrozada con un disparo y las tropas azerianas invaden el cuarto cuando la nave levita. Abre la propia puerta de salida. Es cuestión de segundos cuando los ataques azerianos intentan llegar a su vehículo y vehículo a la velocidad del sonido.

Con enorme tristeza, se ve la voz de la nave nodriza, donde se encuentra su gente luchando por su vida y el futuro de su planeta. Un halo místico en el que trabajamos con delicadeza, trabajamos en el vibranium, este tesoro nació, según las leyendas, la luz de las estrellas y un objeto que solo la familia real ha poseído. Sosteniéndolo en la altura de sus grandes ojos invade el entendimiento, comprende la importancia, el honor que se carga con la gema. Accidental, claramente no se trascendental. Usted tiene que cuidar, su emperador, la confianza y la protección, ahora es el deber de mantener el mineral en un lugar seguro, hasta que conozca su planeta y entre los líderes.

En el medio de jadeos y quejas, sumerge el talismán en su pecho luminoso y blanco, el sitio más seguro por el momento. Casi cayendo en la inconsciencia por el dolor, marca en el curso, cualquiera, solo en el sitio donde sea posible la vida, donde pueda reabastecerse para un día, quizás, regresar a casa.

 

 

 

EUA, Nevada, Aburrida.

 

 

El calor fue lo que despertó a Steve de su sueño. Primavera no era especialmente incómoda por eso, pero el reloj marcó veintiocho grados y Steve sintió que se derretía. Volteo con dificultad en la cama Su cuerpo delgado y sudado y la vista en su techo de madera, aguardando.

3, 2, 1 ...

La alarma sonó y el cuerpo de Steve se impulsó fuera del colchón, tranquilamente en el proceso.

\- Bien, vamos otra vez -murmuró en un bostezo, rascando su trasero -Solo un día más.

Hoy tenía un largo día por delante, tenía varios encargos para diferentes entidades del pueblo, además de atender a un Crucero y por sí solo, hablar con Natasha por teléfono. Un día sumamente sobrecargado.

Más dormido que despierto cocinó su desayuno, huevos con salsa de tomate y café. Nada nutritivo, muy rico. Dejo los trastes en el lavatorio, ya la lavería después, junto con la cena y el almuerzo del día anterior. Se dirige a la ducha, tenía dos días de no bañarse y ya empezaba a apestar. Arrojó la ropa sucia al cesto y se metió bajo el chorro tibio, repasando mentalmente cada tarea del día.

Debía entregar el dibujo a Henry para su club. Pasaría por la carnicería a recoger las ideas del señor Bornes. Tiene que acabar con un mural en el salón de patinaje local y no está seguro si se trata de algo con la boticaria o solo fue una alucinación por el aburrimiento. ¿Era posible aburrirse con tanto trabajo pendiente? Aparentemente en Bored sí.

Una vez llega a su habitación luego de la ducha, arrojando el paño viejo y su habitación sin cama y contemplando su vacío armario.

Mierda.

Tiene una semana sin lavar la ropa y con un poco de vergüenza y una mueca en el rostro que se tiene en cuenta. Cerrando el armario y el baño de agua, silva de regreso en el baño y busca en el cesto de la ropa sucia algo que no huela tan mal. Arruga la nariz con cada prenda que huele, cada vez que has sido peor que la otra. Al final queda con la camiseta blanca con salsa de tomate que se quitó esa mañana y unos pantalones de mezclilla que tenía tiempo sin ver. Hace falta una nota para comprar pasta de dientes.

Cuando se mira en el espejo, es un desastre. Su pelo rubio es opaco y demasiado largo, parece ser el estilo que llevaban los hombres hace ochenta años. La camiseta de manga corta y sucia no hace más que resaltar sus esqueléticos hombros y los brazos demasiado delgados para tener forma, y los pantalones grandes le hacen parecer un menor. Suspende resignado y se cubre la mancha de salsa con un suéter que reposaba bajo la cama.

Se dirige al pequeño patio trasero con correa en una mano y un hueso de hule en la otra.

\- Cruinne, venga, sal -pide arrodillándose frente a la pequeña casa. Dentro de ella, el diminuto perro perdiguero de oro y su cola de lado a lado -Uy, ¿Quien es la cosita más linda? ¿Ya se despertó la cosita? Ven, ven.

El cachorro, el lento y el perezoso, corre el tiempo de Steve y Olfatea alrededor del cuello antes de la hora y la fecha.

\- Mierda, no en la boca ... ¡Ah! -gruñe quitándose la saliva de Cruinne de los labios - Das asco ¿Hace cuánto no te lavo el hocico? De hoy no pasas, señorito.

El perro gime e inclina la cabeza hacia un lado con las peludas orejas bajas.

\- ¡No me mires así! -reclama Steve -Es injusto que usted puede bañarme y usted puede estar lleno de porquería.

El perro rueda sobre su espalda, mostrando su estómago y Steve sonríe antes de lanzar al ataque.

Steve deja que Cruinne córrete por el enorme jardín delantero -que habitualmente no es un jardín -mientras él empaca los dibujos listos y se lava los dientes.   
Minutos después, ambos se dirigen al pueblo. No es un camino tan largo, la vivienda más una relación a Steve es la de la señora Claude, una viejita muy religiosa y amable a la que Steve no le ha contado que es homosexual por temor a que sufra un infarto. Ella ama a Steve, él no quiere matarla. El camino tiene algunos puestos de comida y gasolineras para los turistas. Si es que hubiera turistas.

El sol poco a poco domina en el cielo y Steve se arrepiente no es fácil y rápido de la sudadera. Cuando se cruza la calle para caminar bajo la sombra de una fila de árboles, en la práctica se puede apreciar el agradecimiento del crucero.

Se detiene por un minuto para saciar la voz de la voz y la voz.

Su primera parada es la carnicería, donde John Bornes le entrega en una servilleta sucia el boceto que quiere para su cartel; dos círculos entrelazados que supuestamente son un cerdo haciendo cola para una guillotina donde un pollo levanta el pulgar.

Es encantador de una forma bastante bizarra.   
El viejo le promete una buena paga y Steve promete tenerlo listo para el viernes, hoy es martes, has tiempo.

El pueblo no es especialmente grande, un par de cuadras se encuentra en el salón de patines, donde fue contratado para dibujar un grupo de niños tomados de las manos. “¿Demanda de conciencia ambiental?”. Me gusta ”dijo ella señalando el boceto de Steve.

Lo recibimos, Peggy, una mujer elegante y seria que funcionó para la Fuerza Aérea cuando era joven, ahora cuida a sus hijos en el pueblo mientras que su hija está de vacaciones con el marido. Peggy es una dama inquieta, dinámica y si no puede estallar los aviones en el cielo, mínimo trabajara en una tienda -salón de patines en este caso - mientras que sus nietos están en la escuela.

\- ¿Qué te pidió Juan esta vez? -pregunta inclinada para acariciar un crucero -Dime que no te hizo a los pavos atados al poste con leña encendida, por favor.

\- Nah, estos sonríen -dice guardando el dibujo y sacando las latas de pintura en aerosol de los casilleros-Peggy, hoy solo me quedé un par de horas ...

\- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? -pregunta inclinándose sobre el mostrador -Siempre te quedas hasta tarde.

\- Aún no tengo que hacer entregas, sabes cómo es esto -suspira. Peggy revisa todo su cuerpo con una mirada analítica. Steve sabe que está preocupada. Antes de que se pregunte por las bolsas bajo sus ojos, él aclara. -Estoy durmiendo bien, peg.

\- ¿Ha pensado en tomar vacaciones?

\- ¿A donde? ¿Al Área 51? -bromea él and Peggy golpea su brazo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ella lo sigue hasta el mural en el cual está trabajando y se puede encontrar en una zona sin pintar mientras sacude los colores a usar.

\- Hablo enserio ¿Hace cuánto no visitas a tu madre?

\- Uh, como ... dos o tres años -estima sabiendo lo que se aproxima.

\- ¿No has visto a tu madre desde que te mudaste? -la voz de peggy es lenta y dura. Steve Traga Grueso.

\- Ambos estamos ocupados.

\- No tienes jefe Steve, prácticamente vives en un estado de vacaciones perpetuo. Podrías tomar el autobús y visitar a tu pobre madre.

\- No creo que quiera verme -responda colocando la máscara sobre su rostro. Peggy se dirige nuevamente hasta el mostrador y prenda los dos ventiladores que cuelgan del techo, también abre un par de ventanas mientras dice:

\- La pelea fue hace mucho ¿Cuatro años?

\- Más o menos, si.

\- Cuatro años, Steve -Steve asiente con la cabeza antes de rociar la pared con seguridad y movimientos fluidos. Peggy chasquea la lengua -Eres demasiado terco.

\- En este momento lo último que necesito son vacaciones -la voz de Steve es cortada por la presencia de la máscara y el ruido del aerosol -Necesito pagar las cuentas.

\- También necesitas relajarte, salir con amigos, conocer gente nueva. Es imposible hablar contigo, por que no tienes novia -refunfuña Peggy y toma a Cruinne -Ven, cosita. Alejémonos de tu horrible dueño.

Las próximas dos horas. Peggy no está del todo equivocada .... bien, Peggy nunca se equivoca.

Su madre ya está vieja y los problemas que Steve tuvo en el pasado con su padrastro no debe afectar la relación con su mamá. Sarah siempre trabaja por Steve, ¿qué hizo? Sentirse celoso ante la proximidad de otro hombre desarrollará con su mamá y niño, quizás permanentemente, la relación con su padrastro. Prácticamente le exigió a su madre elegir entre él o una nueva oportunidad para su vida. Siente el remordimiento cernirse sobre él. Su pobre madre, teniendo que aguantar un hijo tan mal graduado. Steve odia tomar decisiones cuando se siente así; lo más probable es que usted pueda llamar a su madre. Entonces, todo está en su sitio y no visitará su casa hasta que nazca su primer sobrino. No es que Steve quiera pelear, solo que él y su padrastro tienen ... diferencias. Nunca se ha llevado mal con sus hermanastros, pero tampoco se ha llevado bien. Sin embargo, no tengo una oportunidad para ellos.

Cuando se guardan las cosas para retirarse, le dice a Peggy:

\- Una de mis ... hermanas se va a casar y yo ... pensar sobre asistir a la boda ¿Bien? -propone rascando su nuca - La invitación llegó hace un mes, pero aún no se ha contestado, me quedan dos semanas. Lo pensare, ¿vale?

\- Eres grande, Steven. Diez, un alíen de la fortuna, obsequio de la casa - Peggy le entrega un llavero con la cabeza de un Gris sonriente y le pasa al Crucero sobre el mostrador para que comió la correa. El cachorro arrastra las patitas acolchonadas sobre el mostrador y Peggy deja un par de besos en la nariz húmeda antes de dirigirse nuevamente a él - ¿Necesitas compañía? Puedo decirle a mi sobrina. Sharon es muy lista y muy guapa, fija te dice que sí.

\- Gracias, Peggy. Seguro que sí. -Sale del salón y enrolla bien la correa en su mano. El sol golpea con fuerza el pavimento, tiene tanto calor que el horizonte se ve quebradizo y nadie conduce en la calle frente al salón. Antes de ir a ver a Peggy y sonríe: -Pero soy muy gay.

Peggy abre la boca, grita su nombre impresionado pero Steve ya salió corriendo con Crucero y definitivamente no volverá hasta el día de mañana. Peggy es brillante, trabajando para el gobierno, y también para la época en la que crecimos, Steve está seguro para el pequeño interrogatorio.

Antes de ir a casa de Henry, decida pasar por algo frio y se aproxima a un sitio donde venden los mejores batidos de piña de la historia. El sitio está casi tan caliente como afuera, los ventiladores que se cuelgan del techo y se mueven lentamente. La fila avanza rápidamente y pide su batido clásico: Explosión tropical, piña con manzana y kiwi, además de una botella de agua y un plato.

La dependencia de la pelirroja y el rostro salpicado de pecas, la sonrisa con la amabilidad y la entrega rápida a su pedido. Steve está por retirarse del sitio haciendo malabares con el enorme dibujo y las compras cuando escucha el llamado de una voz conocida.

\- ¡Stevie! - corriendo hacia él, viene Henry Ford, el líder del club Pan-Space Society, un grupo que sigue los rastros de la vida alienígena en el planeta, realiza entrevistas y personas que han sido abducidas y tienen un canal de YouTube donde suben videos de supuestos Sin embargo, no hay más que pájaros a larga distancia. Un niño de veintiún años, brillante, que arruino su futuro por seguir una obsesión lunática. O eso dicen las malas lenguas. El niño en el estereotipo que todo el listillo tiene en la gran pantalla, la ropa anticuada, los límites anteojos rojos, el gel en el cabello y la falta de gracia. Es un buen muchacho, menospreciado pero inofensivo. Steve nunca se dirige a voz alta, pero le encantan los suéteres del chico.

\- Oye, hola -saluda de vuelta -Iba a pasar a tu casa para dejarte esto -levanta el enorme cartón bajo su axila con dificultad.

\- ¿Ya lo acabaste? -Murmura sorprendido - ¿Puedo verlo?

\- Es tuyo -dice Steve y el chico asiente, acomodándose los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz del botón.

Henry abre la bolsa negra e ingresa a su cabeza, solo su cabello castaño sobresaliendo de la bolsa. La venta de la boca de Henry y la venta, con los ojos y la boca antes de volverse a asomar. Hace esto dos veces hasta que lo dice:

\- Es increíble -Steve se encoge de hombros. Henry niega ante su modestia y sonríe ampliamente. -No, de verdad. Es increíble. Hasta usaste los colores fosforescentes.

\- Creí que se ha visto bien en los cuartos del club, escuche que es un sitio oscuro.

\- Oh, amigo, no se ha vuelto a iluminar -ríe Henry y Steve frunce el ceño-¡Esto le encantará a los muchachos! Diablos, mira el color de esos reptilianos ... es precioso.

\- Si, eh ... tuve que investigar en internet -bien, vale. No hay nada difícil en este momento.

\- Con tu talento apuesto que no. Steve, gracias -dice el muchacho colocando una mano en su hombro, es importante, quizás el tamaño de la cabeza de Steve. No es culpa de Henry, claro. Steve solo es demasiado pequeño -¿Cuánto te debo?

\- Oh, pero ... ya habíamos discutido eso - contestó confuso, seguro de haber hablado con el muchacho. Henry gira el rostro hacia él y lo mira por encima de las lentes.

\- Oh, no señor. Me refiero a lo que acordamos con lo que acabamos de entregar, usaste fosforescente y son caras ... -intenta refutar pero Steve está negando con la cabeza antes de que acabe la frase.

\- Considéralo a favor ¿De acuerdo? -intenta negociar pero Henry aún no está inseguro -Un día te pediré las grabaciones de algún objeto volador o necesito a los chicos del grupo, entonces me responderás esto -acaba señalando el cartón.

\- ¿Seguro? ¿No necesitas más dinero?

\- No hay pienses que menosprecio mi trabajo, de verdad.   
\-   
\- ¡Para nada! - El chico se apresura a sacar los treinta dólares. Los acordes de su billetera y la entrega a Steve - ¿Aunque sean diez más?

\- Nah, tengo comida para Cruinne y para mí. Es más que suficiente.

\- Bueno -Henry se muerde los labios y aprieta los puños. Luce emocionado, un punto de saltar y rebotar por el restaurante -Muchas gracias. Si un día necesitas que alguien cuide un crucero, no dudes en llamarme.

\- Bien, gracias a ti. Ehm, él me está esperando ahora… -dice girando su cuerpo a la salida y Henry asiente repetidas veces.

\- Por supuesto -dice cargando el dibujo con facilidad -De nuevo, gracias por esto - dice por última vez. Lo último que llega a escuchar de Henry en el establecimiento es gritar a su grupo que tienen nuevo letrero.

Steve asiente y venta del establecimiento con medios sonrisa en el rostro. Desata la correa de crucero del hidrante y ambos se encuentran en la acera a la sombra de un árbol.

\- ¿Cansado? -pregunta y el perro se lamente en respuesta. Steve ríe y abre la botella de agua -Ya va.

Steve golpea la cabeza contra el yeso de una pared llamándose idiota "Podrías haber tomado el dinero" piensa. Pero la verdad, no es lo justo. Uso de las pinturas fosforescentes porque se había ido secando, fue decisión y necesidad de usarlas, habría sido injusto para Henry. Sorbe de su batido y gime de placer ante la explosión de sabor.

\- Nos ha costado el lujo de pagar el agua ¿No? -le pregunta a cruinne. El cachorro continúa bebiendo agua del plato, ignorante de las preocupaciones de su dueño y Steve rueda los ojos - ¿Ahora no me quieres mirar? ¿Podrían vender y pagar las cuentas del mes? ¿Sabias?

El pequeño perro dorado voltea su carita hacia él y cojo el agua de su nariz. Steve automáticamente se derrite.

\- Aww, ven aquí -monta a Cruinne sobre su regazo y acaricia el pelaje suave -A este ritmo tendré que empezar a prostituirme -declara y gruñe ante esta perspectiva -Pero ni tu ni yo you have that ¿Verdad? Mejor vendo fotos a los niños del lugar.

Ambos descansan bajo el árbol hasta que el sol indica que es una hora de la tarde, entonces Steve decide que ya es hora de regresar para continuar con el trabajo. Todo el camino habla con su perro, intentando convencerlo de las fotografías suyas en internet no es igual a una prostitución y que todas las formas, nadie lo reconocería. Utiliza la frase célebre cuando parece que Cruinne no va a aceptar.

\- ¿Lo harías por una Scooby-galleta? -entonces se ve a un lado loco por todo el camino que falta para llegar a casa, dejando varios vecinos preocupados por su salud mental.

La verdad es que se ríe para no llorar, por lo bajo que ha caído. De igual forma, Crucero no acepta el trato, Steve no tiene madera como negociante.

 

***

 

El resto de la tarde de Steve se divide entre el bañar a su perro, lavar su ropa y limpiar su casa. Es hasta la entrada la noche que puedes empezar el dibujo para el anciano carnicero, sinceramente piensa en cambiar la expresión del cerdo pero ya has tenido problemas con John por variaciones de color, no quiero enfrentar tu ira por problemas relacionados al dibujo en general .

John es uno de sus clientes frecuentes, siempre está intentando mejorar el sistema ... una línea por parte, un poco de sangre mezclada con lágrimas dibujadas por allá ... el hombre es un sádico pero ofrece buena paga.

El tiempo pasa, son la una, las dos y luego las tres de la mañana.

En ese momento, cuando Steve traza el cuello torcido del pollo y Robbie Williams se encuentra la piel en su viejo televisor, las luces parpadean. La televisión se corta, mientras que, sin embargo, se parece a un avión, se cruzan sobre su casa, se mueven con fuerza hacia los lados y una luz verde entra por la ventana de su sala. A fuera, Cruinne empieza a ladrar y Steve contiene la respiración.

Este es el caso de la consternación, a lo largo de unos pocos segundos. No hay nada. Steve calla a Cruinne un par de veces pero el cachorro continúa ladrando, con fuerza e insistencia. Tanto, que él se levanta para ver qué sucede. Se puede ver cómo se hace en el patio, en la calle, en el cielo y en Steve. Por la puerta delantera con la intención de rodear la vivienda, llevar su linterna y su lápiz más afilado a mano.

Su piel esta erizada y sus sentidos sobreexcitados. El razonamiento empieza a fallar y rápidamente se produce mil posibilidades. Camina con cuidado sobre las colinas que rodean su hogar evitando a toda costa caer o ser mordido por alguna serpiente.

La casa de Steve fue edificada en un sitio peculiar. Está en un terreno en el que está ocupado por más casas pero nunca avanzó con el proyecto, entonces la morada de Steve está en el medio de un campo con mucho césped, pequeñas flores amarillas y luciérnagas. Técnicamente, su patio se limita a las paredes de cemento, triste y gris que rodea su casa, donde apenas hay diez personas, pero nadie parece importarle más que a Steve con su perro en el campo. No deja de ser inseguro, claro. Está rodeado por los árboles y tan solo que nadie oirá sus libros si sucede algo malo.

La hora en que se observa una gran cantidad se acerca a su hogar con luces como única señal. Se prepara para un terrible evento hasta que se logra distinguir a Henry entre los primeros corredores, lo que no deja de ser preocupante. Steve cruza bajo el oxidado alambre de púas que mediocremente rodea su hogar, y camina en dirección a la gente.

\- ¡Enrique! -grita cuando faltan unos metros para que el chico pase por su lado - ¿Qué pasa, Henry?   
\- ¡Lo tenemos, Steve! -grita el muchacho. Cuando pase a su lado, Henry levanta la cámara y la grita -¡Grabamos un ovni real!

\- ¡Sí, ovni! -dice otro muchacho en el grupo y la multitud de la palabra "ovni"

La multitud portadora de camisetas negras con un solo verdoso en la espalda continúa en el bosque, y Steve se queda como un estúpido mirándolos desaparecer entre las frondosas plantas. Mira sus rodillas de colores que no llegan a ser cubiertas por sus pantalones de Piolín, la piel de gallina levantándose en sus muslos por el azote del viento. Regresa a su casa con la cabeza baja. No es la primera vez que hacen un escándalo en el pueblo y que no será la última.

La principal atracción del pueblo está en los alienígenas. Sin embargo, no hay duda de que no está aburrido en la lista de los principales centros turísticos de Nebraska.

Se aburre en el objetivo de aquellos individuos que querían tener un lugar, una vida, un marido, narcotraficantes, corredores de bolsa. Casi todos en el pueblo tenían una historia que se llevaría a la tumba. Jamás suceden cosas especialmente atractivas con cada habitante que intenta mantener su perfil bajo. Era aburrida, como lo decía su nombre, un lugar aburrido.

 

Cuando Steve cierra su puerta; La televisión transmite La vergüenza, un líder entusiasta corre a la oscuridad del bosque, un perro ladra a las estrellas y una criatura alta y traslúcida se encuentra en la memoria de los árboles de un planeta desconocido.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, el primer capitulo de un corto fic que tengo en mente.  
> Es algo que he estado planeando desde hace semanas, sino meses y me emociona publicarlo.


End file.
